This invention is directed to a lamp which has a main bracket having a lamp neck and a lighting fixture attached thereto. One or more secondary brackets are utilized in conjuction with the main bracket with the secondary brackets being afixed to appropriate support surfaces. The main bracket temporarily mates with one of the secondary brackets to temporarily position the lamp adjacent to the support surface on which the secondary bracket is attached.
A variety of reading lamps and other small work lamps are known. These generally can be catagorized as either one of two types.
The first type would be those which have a base which rests upon a table or other suitable horizontal support. Because the lamp is totally supported by the base, this type of lamp can only be utilized in conjunction with a horizontal support surface. As such this lamp is not suitable for use in association with chairs, sofas, recliners, and the like which are not located adjacent to tables or other structures having horizontal surfaces. Nor are they suitable for use with many types of beds which do not have a headboard having a horizontal surface thereon.
The other main type of light generally utilized for a reading or work light invludes a flexible neck which is attached to a clamping base such as a C-clamp structure or a pinch clamp structure. Certain of these are of very small design and can be attached directly to a book. Generally, however, these have an articulating arm and are of a form normally seen attached to drafting tables or artist's tables or the like. Because these lamps must, in essence, be clamped onto a narrow member such as a table top or the like, these lamps cannot be used in association with chairs, tables, recliners, headboards, and other devices which do not have a narrow plank-like member which is required for clamping of the lamp. Additionally, the design of these lamps generally is not of such an esthetic nature so as to be suitable for the use in a formal livingroom, offices, and the like.
While it is highly desirable to have a small lamp which can be utilized for reading without bothering other individuals who may be sleeping or watching TV, or for use in reading when sitting on a sofa, reclining chair, or the like, which is not next to a support surface, heretoafore such a lamp has not been availble.